Not Two But Three
by Koorika
Summary: There's more to Inu and Sesshy's past than meets the eye. And it's not 2 siblings & swords, but 3. Kagome knows. But how? Word of this gets out quikly & results in yet another adventure. Can the 3rd sibling teach the 2 brothers to get along at long last?
1. Chapter 1

Sango: Shouldn't you wait before you start a new story?

Miroku: Indeed. You have enough trouble updating the ones you already have.

Mayalah: Actually, neither one will last too much longer. Besides, I'll be relying on actually asking the real-life version of Kilani for help with this.

Kagome: You hardly go anywhere. How will you manage that?

Mayalah: It's true that my social life is practically non-existent, but with who she is in real life it won't be a problem.

Sango: Where's Miroku? (indeed, he's suddenly missing.)

Mayalah: (shouts and possibly screams heard from nearby) Obviously, he's at the nearby public hot springs. And judging by the sounds of the commotion, he can't be alone.

Tsunade: Considering you're hosting this non crossover story from Konoha, it must be Jiraiya ((Mayalah: I'm tempted to not bother capitalizing his name. Jiraiya: Hey!)) with him.

Mayalah: Well, Sango, Tsunade, shall we proceed with those hentais' punishment for their perverted ways?

Tsunade: Yes, lets.

Mayalah, Sango, and Tsunade: (evil and scary in one grin) We're off. (smoke where the three of them are and they disappear)

Kagome: (shakes head) Those two are gonna be afraid of girls for a while, if not for the rest of their lives. Especially if the girls in the bathhouse help. It doesn't help that it's likely Naruto will help them. Well, Mayalah doesn't own what she borrows for this chapter. Bye. (screams now definite sound from commotion)

**Chapter One **

It's a beautiful day. The type that would get Kagome to find a way for the group to enjoy it. She had just been considering such, but it must not be meant to be. They had run into Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was growling and yelling at him like there's no tomorrow.

'Maybe we can enjoy tomorrow.' Kagome thought. But soon any thought of having a good, relaxing time was completely wiped out of her head in the middle of a fantasy possibility of doing just that.

"Fight me you bastard." yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru replied in his usual indifferent voice, "If anyone in this clearing is a bastard, it would be you. My birth was legitimate. Most likely the others in this clearing as well. I don't make a point of knowing of such things. Or have you not wondered why most non hanyou and human hating demons who know of who your parents are have disdain of you? I thought surely that you would know of the details."

"What are you talking about?" shouted Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked amused, slightly angry, and had the slightest hint of pain and distaste in one. Somehow, they could tell that he had memories flashing in his mind. All except Inuyasha that were in the clearing wondered one thing. The hint of ferocity in the tone of his reply surprised all but one in the clearing, who was saddened. Though, no one but Shippo seemed to notice.

"What would you know? I thought that there was at least some chance that you know at something of the events in which your birth is circumstanced and involved. But it is obvious that your childhood before your mother died was more sheltered than I was aware of." said Sesshomaru. It was obvious that he held back from snarling out the statement.

'Mi lord is still pained by those events? I fear I will never understand him.' thought Jaken. 'After all, both mates of Inutaisho were unworthy wenches, considering Milord's father was the only one more powerful than Milord.'

Inuyasha saw the insult in his half brother's statement. He was furious, if not beyond furious. He charged, yelling something along the lines of "You'll pay for that teme!"

Instead of dodging, Sesshomaru drew out of its sheath for some reason not Tokijin, but Tenseiga just before Inuyasha reached him and parried. There was a brilliant flash of light at the impact at the fang swords. A strange woman that seemed either a strange miko or a youkai appeared, and said something strange, which seemed like a prophecy of some sort.

_"Two Siblings, two swords._

_Or so you thought._

_In reality the second sword and sibling be not the second._

_But instead are the third._

_Reunite the first two siblings._

_Reveal the secret of their birth to the third._

_Only then shall the true second sword reveal itself._

_All ye who be confused look to a family like child,_

_For they have the answer. _

_Three children of Inutaisho, three swords of the fang._

_The solution to the world's greatest threat lies in the combined three._

Sesshomaru eyes widened. An unnoticed gleam entered Kagome's also widened eyes, enhancing their starling pure beauty.Inuyasha was merely confused. Jaken, barely able to take the light and its surprising purity, passed out.

Sango and Miroku looked at Shippo. "Shippo," asked Miroku, "it obviously means you. Could you please elaborate?"

Shippo looked up at them, excited. "Yes, I can. It's someone in this clearing. There's only one out of us besides Kilala who never seems to want them to fight or has any intention of either joining the fight or, if they can help it, letting them fight. Yet because they know it's pointless they do nothing unless they have to. There's no one who's like that without any reason whatsoever, so it's obvious if you pick up the subtle hint. Inutaisho's only daughter. My Kaa-chan, Kagome."

**End of Chapter**

Tsunade: You certainly like cliffhangers.

Mayalah: (grins) That I do. It's surprisingly fun.

Kagome: You certainly have a surprising sadistic side. Especially with perverts.

Mayalah: That's not nearly as bad as stuff I've plotted against baka politicians. Jaken also gets more of it, though I'll admit politicians have had it worse of all.

Kagome: I certainly feel sorry for them, then.

Mayalah: (grins) Tsunade, you have wonderful ideas for pervert torture.

Tsunade: Thank you. (the perverted duo are unconscious and nearly unrecognizable in a random corner of the room)

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Mayalah: I'm baaaaack.

Inuyasha: Oh, no. I was hoping you'd given up!

Mayalah: Nope.

Sesshomaru: Then what took you so long?

Mayalah: (face slightly red) School and my laziness. (Though at the moment I'm not in school.) Plus I never remember to update. (half mumbled last part) Oh Shika-kun!

Shikamaru: What is it Mayalah?

Mayalah: Could you please do the disclaimer?

Shikamaru: Alright. Mayalah doesn't own Inuyasha or anything else she borrows for her stories so all of you troublesome lawyers back off.

Mayalah: Thank you Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: No problem, I guess.

Ino: How'd you get him to do that without trouble?!

Mayalah: I'm nice to him and don't make him do stuff he doesn't want to do.

Naruto: Why are _we_ here, anyways?! We're not in this story.

Shikamaru: Obviously, even if that _is_ true, she just feels like having us here. And since she's the author, she gets her way. Besides, she could always turn this into a cross over, which I have a feeling it might since she's so into crossovers. How troublesome, don't you pay any attention to anything?

Naruto: Yeah! Partly, anyways.

Mayalah: Bingo, you win the prize. Anyways, on with the story.

'la la la la' thinking "mi mi mi mi mi" talking

**Chapter 2: Hidden Past Revealed**

"Dummy," said Inuyasha, "There's no way Sesshomaru and I have a sister! Besides, it we did I'd have at least seen a picture of her, or I'd remember her."

"Fool!" Sesshomaru half-snarled, "Father got rid of all pictures with her in them; they brought back memories made painful by separation. Besides, your grandfather is the reason you never even knew about her! He would have done anything to keep me from being happy, and he never cared about, if he ever even gave a thought to, what Otou-san wanted. Your grandfather is the reason you remember your mother being so sad. Don't even think about pretending you know _anything _about the events that went on in my family before you were born."

His words shocked everyone, even Inuyasha... except Kagome. She looked sad, upset in general, and angry at the same time. But not surprised. Part of the cause of the shock, also, was the length of what he said. After all, the demon lord is known, among those that know him or are acquainted with him, for not talking much even when he _does_ talk. But to the surprise of those paying enough attention to notice, Kagome wasn't shocked at all, or even merely surprised. Almost like she expected him to feel so strongly on the subject...

"He's right, Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"But, but..." said Inuyasha, "how could he be the reason? It always seemed like she just missed the old man. Though, no one ever talked about it..."

"Kaa-san," said Shippo, "maybe you should just come clean. He can be a baka and mean at times, but he deserves to know. Besides, you both miss each other very much, I can tell."

Kagome sighed. "You're right, Shippo. Besides, it'll feel good to finally tell the story. Sesshomaru, I may need a little help, I don't know much about the end. Well, here goes nothing." and with that she started her story.

"It all started not to long before Inutaisho met and fell in love with Hikari, the mother of Sesshomaru. His father had made an alliance with a human lord. Now, Inu's great-grandfather was a great and very nice man. All he wanted was peace. They had agreed that if both consented, Inutaisho would marry, if both agreed, the first female relation. But, Inutaisho soon met and fell in love with her. Hikari. She was very beautiful, and took defending both herself and those she cares about seriously. After a year, they mated, or, by human terms, married. A month or two later, the human lord died, and Inu's grandfather succeeded him. Inu's grandpa had been traveling up until a week or so before the lord dies. He'd been gone a while, and came back with a wife and a young daughter, Izayoi. He heard of the alliance. At first, he didn't do or say anything. Inutaisho never met the new lord, or heard anything of the human's daughter until years later, in a rumor that she was courting a young military captain. But the new lord had heard far sooner that Inutaisho not had a mate but even had a two children, one of them a son whom happened to be a diplomatic and military prodigy; Sesshomaru. He heard that the new western lord, for Inutaisho had just been passed down the position of western lord a half year after the alliance, a year or so before he met Hikari. When Sesshomaru was just a young teen with his little sister just entering teenage-hood, Inutaisho and Izayoi's father finally met. Izayoi was a beautiful, young woman, about the age Inutaisho would've been had he been a human. Izayoi looked uneasy, many could tell. He demanded that Inutaisho divorce Hikari and renounce Sesshomaru as his heir, then marry Izayoi. Being happy with his family and knowing Sesshomaru would make a good leader one day, he refused. The lord was furious. He left, saying to Inutaisho that he would be sorry. Izayoi said nothing. Until she left, that is. She turned as she was leaving, and said but two words: I'm sorry. She left, a tear streaming down her face, in her love's arms. Then one day, Hikari and her daughter were attacked by someone. Both disappeared. And... That's all I know."

"I'll take it from here." said Sesshomaru. "The lord approached father. He said he'd had reports that both were surely dead. Soon after, father married Izayoi. Her father threatened to have me killed if father didn't. He said the alliance would be broken if a child, preferably a son, wasn't born within two years. Just over a year later, Inuyasha was born. A moth or two before Otouto was born, the human who'd been courting Izayoi and father came up with a plan. Father would divorce Izayoi, it'd only ever been a human marriage; and the human and Izayoi would marry and raise Inuyasha. Izayoi's father had a brother who everyone wanted in charge instead, anyway. So they planned to kill him. Izayoi said her mother had never loved the lord, and she personally was very upset at her father's actions. But it went wrong. Around the same time Inuyasha was born, his grandfather somehow discovered a plot. The human captain and father both died. I became western lord, and Izayoi went back to live with her uncle. You all know how it went well enough from there."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "How did you know all of that?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him, a mixture of happiness and sadness of sorts. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Like Shippo said, it's me. I've finally come back, Sesshy-nii-chan."

**End of Chapter**

Mayalah: There you go. Chapter two.

Naruto: You really like cliffhanger endings, don't you?

Shikamaru: You're going to turn this into a crossover, aren't you?

Mayalah: More precisely, the sequel, or if this turns into a trilogy, the final one. Most likely the former, though.

Shikamaru: Figures. I'm guessing that you're waiting because His Minx doesn't like crossovers?

Mayalah: Yup

Everyone: Bye!


	3. notice

Cloud: Anyone who actually reads her stories, I've been told to tell you that she changed my name from Mayalah to Koorika.

Inuyasha: Why'd she do that?

Zack: She must have felt like it. She does like combining Japanese words to make up names.

Cloud: What's Koorika mean?

Tseng: Ice fire.

Zack: That sounds cool. Come on Cloud, Angeal said he'd treat us to pizza. Want to come Tseng?

Cloud: Okay.

Tseng: All right. (All 3 leave)

Inuyasha: Hey! Why am I all alone?! (looks for Kagome for ramen


End file.
